Where Do I Belong
by BloodyTink
Summary: Phoebe Byrd was walking her dog one day when a chance encounter with an old man results in a trip to Middle Earth. There she learns what it is to live and to love. Dwalin/OC pairing
1. Don't Talk to Strangers

Chapter 1 Don't Talk to Strangers

 **Author's Note: Another new story that I thought of out of the blue. I've been doing that a lot lately.** **I don't own any of the characters in the Hobbit. I only own my OC character.**

 **Happy reading!**

It was a cloudy day in Cotswolds, which was sixty miles west of London, when Phoebe Byrd was walking her grey Husky, Oz, down the street. Phoebe was 37-years-old with long red hair and hazel eyes. She lived alone in a little flat with just her dog for company. She moved out of her mother's house three months ago due to a big fight they had.

Phoebe's mother, Tabitha, kept saying that if she didn't loose some weight she would die an old fat spinster. Even though she was used to her mother's rude comments about her looks but she went too far that day. Phoebe is the first to admit she was a bit on the heavy side but she was actually happy with her size. She wasn't a stick but she wasn't a planet either. She was in the middle and that was good enough for her. But apparently it wasn't good enough for Tabitha Byrd. Which is why she moved out and away from her criticizing mother.

It's not like she wanted to die a spinster, but it's so hard to meet someone she could connect with. Most of the men here were wankers.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man coming from around the corner until she bumped into him. He was an old man around his early to mid 70's. He had grey hair and wore a grey tailor suit and wearing a leather shoulder bag. As soon as Oz saw him he started barking.

"Oz!" she scolded him.

Oz kept barking until the old man gently pat the dog's head and he instantly stopped.

"There, there now. That's a good dog," the old man smiled.

"Sir! I am so sorry. He's never acted that way before," Phoebe apologized.

"That's all right, my dear. No harm done," he said.

Phoebe noticed the man's shoulder bag on the ground and some of the things inside had spilled out.

"Let me get these for you," she said bending down to pick everything up.

"Thank you. That is most kind of you," he replied.

While Oz was staring at the stranger with curious eyes Phoebe putting everything back in the bag. There was a leather journal, some pens, a scarf and a book. She looked at the title she gasped.

"The Hobbit!" she declared.

"You've read it, my dear," the old man asked curious.

"Of course! It was one of my favorite stories when I was a little girl. My father would read this to me all the time," Phoebe smiled.

"You two must be very close," he nodded.

"Yes...we were. He died three years ago. Heart attack," Phoebe explained sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the old man said.

"It was a long time ago. But now it's just me and my mum, who thinks I look like whale," Phoebe bitterly declared.

She didn't know why she was unloading her frustrations to a total stranger.

"I'm sure your mother means well," he tried to cheer her up.

"I know she does, but it still hurts. You know it's silly but I used to have a bit of crush on the character Dwalin from the Hobbit," she confessed.

"Really? I thought for sure you would be more interested in Thorin or at least one of his nephews. The actors that play them in the movies are quite handsome."

"They are handsome. I won't lie but I've always been more attracted to the sidekicks, the ones that get over looked. Dwalin seems like a big brute but I know he's a softy underneath it all," she explained.

"I see," he nodded.

"Well, here's your book back sir. It's just a shame that Thorin, Fili and Kili died at the end," she said.

The old man takes the book and looks at her curiously.

"If you could change the end, my dear, would you?"

"Of course! It would save everyone in the Company a lot of heartache. Plus Dain Ironfoot won't be king. I don't mean to sound harsh but he didn't join them on the quest. Thorin and the Company did all the work and he only helped out toward the end. It just seems unfair to me," Phoebe explained.

"I couldn't agree more. Well, I must be off. Until we meet again Miss Phoebe," the old man said walking away.

Phoebe smiled politely and started to walk Oz again. She only took five steps when she turned around and called out, "Hey! How did you know my name?"

But there was no one there. It was like the old man disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go," Phoebe asked out loud.

Suddenly Oz starts barking when he sees a squirrel run by. He starts tugging on the leash trying to break free.

"Oz! No!" Phoebe commanded.

But the dog wasn't listening. He manages to break free of his owner and starts chasing after the squirrel.

"Oz! Oz, come back!" she yelled.

Soon she was running down the streets trying to catch up with her dog. She almost ran into a married couple and a boy on his skateboard.

"Bloody hell!" the boy cried out.

"Sorry!" she replied.

Oz soon runs into the nearby woods and Phoebe is right behind him.

"Oz!" she yelled.

As Oz continued to chase his prey it was getting harder for Phoebe to keep up with all the trees surrounding her. Suddenly she trips over a tree root and falls down a hill. Phoebe screamed as she continue to fall going round and round until she finally she hit the bottom. Oz shows up and starts licking her face, trying to wake her up but she was out cold. The dog whimpered as if afraid that his owner was dead.

Suddenly the old man from earlier appeared.

"No need to worry, my friend. She's not dead," he said to the dog.

Oz looked up at the old man unsure.

"I promise you. When she wakes up she will be just fine. Although, I'm certain that she'll be quiet cross with me. While, enough chit chat. Time to go," the old man said.

He waved his hands and changed his clothes appearance. The man now had a long grey beard, wearing grey robes and a pointed hat. He carried a long staff.

Gandalf the Grey tapped his staff on the ground and soon the three of them disappeared.

 **Author's Note: Did you like it? I've noticed a few Dwalin/OC pairing stories lately. And I thought I would write one too just for the hell of it. Again** **I only own Phoebe and her dog Oz. I pictured Phoebe to look a lot like Sara Rue. Whether she's heavy or thin, I think Sara Rue is beautiful. Later!**


	2. What Am I Doing Here

Chapter 2 What Am I Doing Here

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you guys are having a great Memorial Day weekend. My plans involving visiting some friends and going to see X-Men Apocalypse and Alice Through the Looking Glass. It should be great!**

 **Thank you to newmanlillian4, lillalil, Dantae Ophydain, unicorn682006, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, harlotraven, Misztique, Chiei1987, Filisgirl251 for favorite/following.**

 **I posted this story three days ago and I'm already getting a lot of good feedback.**

 **Happy reading!**

The first thing Phoebe felt when she woke up was dizziness. It was like she just got off a roller coaster. She tried to sit up but it only seemed to make it worse.

 _Bollocks! I would give anything for some aspirin right now, she thought._

Just when she thought she was going to throw up, she felt someone place their hand on her forehead.

"Hey! What are you..." but trailed off when she felt this warm glow flow through her.

Suddenly the pounding in her head was gone.

"How are you feeling, my dear," a voice asked.

Phoebe looked up to see, of all things, a wizard standing in front of her. And not just any wizard.

"Y-you're...you're Gandalf," she stated.

"Yes," he smiled.

Phoebe slowly got up to her feet but it felt like her knees were about to buckle any second because she couldn't believe that she was actually meeting the real life Gandalf the Grey!

"Am I dreaming? Are you real," she asked unsure.

Gandalf chuckled at the girl's nervousness.

"I can assure you I am quite real. If you're still not convinced you may see for yourself," he offered.

Hesitantly she reached out and touched his arm, just to make sure that he wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Solid fresh! Yup he was real all right.

"Bloody hell!"

Gandalf just smiled and patted her shoulder, letting her know that she was safe with him.

"I know, you must have a lot of questions Miss Phoebe."

"How do you know my name," Phoebe asked surprised.

"We met earlier today, you bumped into me while walking your dog," Gandalf explained.

Phoebe took a closer look at the wizard and that's when she finally recognized him.

"You're the old man who had the Hobbit book!"

"I am and I need your help, Miss Phoebe," Gandalf said.

She stared at him like he just lost his marbles.

"Help with what," she asked confused.

"Saving the line of Durin," he replied.

Okay, now Phoebe was really starting to freak out.

"I don't think I'm the right person for the job, Gandalf," she shook her head.

Gandalf looked at her with kind and understanding eyes.

"I have been searching your world hopping to find someone who loves and cares about Thorin and the Company enough to chance their fate. And none of the people I've encountered love and care about them as much as you. You remind me of Bilbo Baggins. At first glance you don't seem ordinary but I know deep down you're a lot braver than you think. You said it yourself that you wanted to chance the ending of the book. Well, now is your chance. I can either send you home and erase your memories of us either meeting or you can come with me on an adventure," Gandalf said.

Phoebe didn't know what to do. On one hand, she wanted to go home. She knew her mom would be worried sick about her. Not to mention her friends. But, on the other hand, how many chances do you get to go an adventure in Middle Earth!

She remembered her father used to say _"you can't wait for things to happen. you have to make it happen."_

Well, Phoebe was done waiting.

"I'll help you," she smiled.

"Excellent!" the wizard cheered.

Suddenly they hear a barking sound. At first she thought it was wolf, but than she relaxed when she saw that it was just her dog jumping out of bushes.

"Oz!" she cried out.

Oz quickly runs to his owner as Phoebe drops on one knee and hugs him.

"You're here!" she exclaimed.

"Aw yes! I'm sorry I forgot to mention that dear Oz has made the journey with us. Apparently he was still trying to catch that squirrel he was chasing earlier," Gandalf explained.

Phoebe looked at Oz and raised her eyebrow.

"All this for a squirrel," she asked him.

Oz just licked her face in reply.

"Ew! Oz!" she declared.

Oz stared at her as if asking forgiveness. She wanted to be mad but when she looked into his puppy dog eyes her heart began to melt.

"All right. I forgive you," she told him.

He barked once, as if to say _thank you._

"Now then. Let's not waste anymore time. We should be heading to the Shire," the wizard said.

Soon Gandalf, Phoebe and Oz began their journey to the Shire. Luckily the Shire wasn't far and it only took them an hour on foot. As soon as they arrived they were met by with hobbits that looked at them with curious and cautious. Phoeoe almost forgot that hobbits don't wander very far from home and pretty much keep to themselves. That would explain why most of them were xenophobic toward them. The hobbits children weren't as prejudice like the adults.

In face one hobbit girl with curly red hair walked up to Phoebe and asked if she could pet her dog.

"Of course you can! He's very friendly and he won't bite," she explained.

The hobbit smiled and patted Oz's head.

"What's his name," she asked.

"Oz," Phoebe answered.

"Hello Oz! I'm Mathilda. It's very nice to meet you," she introduced herself to the dog.

She held out her hand and Oz placed his paw in her hand. Mathilda giggled as she shook hands with him.

"Mathilda!"

Phoebe turned to see a skinny hobbit man with curly red hair, standing by the flower stand. That must be the girl's father.

"I have to go. Bye!"

Little Mathilda waves good bye to them as she runs over to the hobbit man. She looked at Oz.

 _Aren't you Mr. Popular?_

"Come along, Phoebe," Gandalf said.

Soon Gandalf was leading them up a hill, where there were hobbits houses lined up. At the very top was Bag End, the home of Bilbo Baggins. And there sitting on the front porch smoking his pipe was Bilbo Baggins himself. Phoebe had to admit that she was feeling really excited meeting the famous hobbit.

"Wait here, Phoebe. This won't take long," Gandalf said.

Phoebe and Oz waited just outside the little gate of Bilbo's home as she watched Gandalf talking to him. As expected Bilbo looked uncomfortable in the wizard's present. Gandalf criticized how Bilbo has changed from over the years and not for the better. Oz becoming bored with all the waiting decided to jumped over Bilbo's tiny little fence and run over to Bilbo.

"Oz! No!" Phoebe yelled.

Bilbo turned just in time to be knock over by a big grey dog. Soon the dog was licking his face.

"Ah! Get off!" Bilbo cried out.

Gandalf couldn't help but laugh.

Phoebe quickly opened the gate and pulled Oz off the Halfling.

"I'm so sorry. He gets excited when meeting new people," Phoebe apologized.

"That's-that's all right. I suppose," Bilbo said getting up.

He reached into his pocket and wiped his face with his handkerchief.

"Bilbo. Allow me to introduce my friend, Phoebe Byrd," Gandalf said.

"Hello there," Bilbo nodded.

"Hello Mr. Baggins. It's nice to meet you," Phoebe smiled.

Oz barked a hello to Bilbo.

"And you've already met, Oz." she added.

"Yes," Bilbo said drily, staring at the dog.

"Mr. Baggins. Since you're not interested in going on an adventure perhaps you can help my friend here. She's a long way from home and I need someone to watch her while I do a quick errands in town. I promise I won't be long," Gandalf explained.

Bilbo wanted to say no, but he got a good look at the girl. She was taller than by a few inches but clearly human. She had long red head and a bit on the husky side, but still beautiful. She was wearing strange looking trousers made of some unknown material and a wool purple sweater. She did look out of place here in Middle Earth. In good conscience he couldn't turn her away.

"Um, yes. She could stay here a while. As long as her dog behaves," Bilbo warned.

"Thank you Mr. Baggins! And don't worry. Oz is very well trained," she assured him.

But as soon as the words leave her mouth, she sees Oz going inside the house.

"No!" Bilbo said running after him.

Phoebe and Gandalf as they watch the hobbit chased Oz inside. Gandalf draws the mark on Bilbo's door so the dwarves could find the place.

"Well, I should be going but I will return this evening. Take care, Phoebe."

"Bye Gandalf!" Phoebe said.

As she watched Gandalf she could hear Bilbo yelling at Oz, "Not my chair!"

Phoebe goes inside to help the poor hobbit.

 **Author's Note: Well, Oz is certainly making himself at home lol. I hope you liked the new chapter. In the next chapter Phoebe and Dwalin meet and there will be sparks. Take care!**


End file.
